Imortality
by tokio-hotel-94
Summary: Magnus leaves Alec and finds out that he is not human. im not good at summaries so just read it plz!  it's better than i make it sound i promise. if u have any ideas plz feel free to tell me.


Immortality

Alec POV

"Please, don't do this to me." I cried. "I'm sorry Alec but it's the way it has to be." Magnus said almost whispering."No it doesn't, please just don't, I'm begging you." Tears were pouring down my cheeks as I said this."I'm sorry." he said then vanished. I sank to the floor, broken and torn. After a while I went back to the institute and went straight to my room and locked the door. I tried to text him but of course he never answered back. I didn't dare try to call because hearing his voice would open the flood gates back up. I spent years hoping he would come back from wherever he was and in the time he was gone i noticed something very strange. It had been more than twenty years and I still looked the same. I should be thirty eight but I still looked like I was eighteen. I noticed this after the first five years but didn't know if it was true or if i was crazy. Jace and Clary were married and living in Idris, Izzy and Simon were somewhere only god knows where. Mom and dad are dead and now I'm left all alone in the institute, it's so lonely and quiet. When I walk I can hear my own footsteps and breathing. I know I can't keep living like this but I just can't seem to care anymore.

I don't have any friends that I can talk to just this empty building, but I never lost hope that I would see Magnus again. He was the only reason I've not gone crazy or tried to kill myself. Then I had an idea I still had his cell number and if it was still the same maybe he would answer back.

"_Hey Magnus how's it goin'?" A_

"_Who is this and how did u get my number?" M_

"_It's Alec lightwood and u gave me ur number remember?" A_

"_no Alec was human and he is dead now." M_

"_No I'm not and I can prove it 2!" A_

"_ok then how old am I?" M_

"_Right now ur about to be 805yrs old." A_

"_Ok u got that one right, now, how did u first meet me?" M_

"_At one of ur parties and Simon got turned into a rat, do u believe me now?" A_

"_But it can't be u were human!" M_

"_That's what I thought 2, but apparently I wasn't" A_

_No answer_

"_Will u come back plz I need to see you again?" A_

"_If I do then u have to tell me what the hell is goin' on." M_

"_Alright I can do that." A_

A few hours later I heard the elevator and for the first time in years I saw him. He looked just as beautiful as the first time I saw him.

Magnus POV

I can't believe what I'm seeing it's Alec and he still looks eighteen. I couldn't say anything just walk over and hold him close, I missed him so much and now I was with him again. "Alec how are you still eighteen?" I asked. "I have no idea." He said. "Well I'm so glad you're not dead but we need to figure out what's going on." I said. "Wait, can we please just stay here for a while, I've not been with you for over twenty years and I..." He started to cry like a little kid. I went over and just hugged him and told him it would be ok. "I'm never going to leave you ever again." I said tearing up a little bit. "I never gave up hope that I would see you again but that didn't stop me from missing you, just kept me from going insane." He said through his tears. We stayed like that for a while and I rocked him back and forth and finally he stopped crying. Poor Alec he looked like he hadn't had a good nights' sleep since, well since I left him. It was my fault and I know how to fix it.

"Magnus will you stay here?" he asked. "Of course I will I told you I'll never leave you again, I swear." I answered. And with that he looked up and I felt like I could drown in his beautiful blue eyes. I leaned in and kissed him, he reacted by kissing me back with such longing that I felt like I would cry. I never wanted it to be this way, I had no idea what leaving would do to Alec. I was only being selfish not to realize that I couldn't live without him and that he couldn't live without me. "I missed you so much, so very much." He said. "I know, I know, it's alright now, I'm here." I said soothingly. He soon fell asleep and I carried him to the couch and found a blanket to cover him up with, though I didn't find a pillow, so I just let his head rest on my lap and I too fell asleep.

Alec POV

When I wake up I'm on the couch and Magnus is there with me still asleep. I decide not to bother him and just cuddle up and lay there until he wakes up.

I can't believe that he's right here next to me and that this is not a dream, but if it is then I never want to wake up ever. I could just stay like this forever never moving if it ment that I could be with him forever.


End file.
